


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by killjxysneverdie, Momma_Molotov



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, Supernatural - Freeform, VWNHY, Vampires, Vampires Will Never Hurt You, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjxysneverdie/pseuds/killjxysneverdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Molotov/pseuds/Momma_Molotov
Summary: Gerard Way is a broken man.Stricken with grief over his girlfriend's suicide, and isolating himself in the Monroeville home he now shares with his brother, he doesn't think he can ever be happy again.Then he meets Frank Iero. A boy who knows how to care for people, and also exactly how Gerard likes his coffee. He falls head over heels for Frank before he can stop himself.Then, town librarian and best friend Ray Toro shows him something disturbing.A missing poster for Frank Iero, dating back to over two hundred years ago.Things were about to get a whole lot weirder, and a whole new world was about to open up for Gerard.





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard fic  
> Please be patient and leave suggestions

"So, Gerard. How have you been doing recently?”

A young man with dyed black hair and pale skin shrugged and adjusted his grey-and-black scarf.He was only twenty-seven and yet his eyes looked older. They were sunken, dull and sad, with bags under them that only proved that he hadn't slept well in weeks.

"Okay, well, how's quitting going?" The man talking to him said after an awkward pause, scrubbing at a nonexistent spot on the grey countertop.

"Bob, you're my barista, not my psychiatrist," Gerard mumbled into his coffee mug.

The high-school dropout, turned Starbucks employee, nodded and proceeded to shut the fuck up.

Quitting wasn't even going for Gerard. He smoked a pack a day half the time. And the weed that no one even knew about was rarer, but not improving.

He flinched out of his musing as the coffee machine started up and the loud noise flooded his ears.

Once it had finished, Gerard focused on fitting the lid onto the mug before leaving, bell over the door the only warning to his departure.

\----

The graveyard was as cold and empty as ever, rustling leaves and whistling winds like a forgotten song upon old strings.

Gerard stood by the grave, routine and regretful.

She didn't have a tombstone yet. One was being made. A stone seraph and the words ELIZABETH WILSON 1997 - 2017 WITH GOD IN LIFE AND DEATH. But now there was only a plaque with her name, birth and death date on it.

Gerard still went to mass, but at this point he didn't know if he believed in God any more.

He looked at the plaque and took a ring out from in amongst the wilted roses. "Will you marry me?"

Even with the million and one possibilities in his mind, Gerard had never thought of this.

He let out a desperate cry and kicked the plaque before picking up the roses and ring and running off.

He didn't even know where he was going. His feet overtook his mind and before he knew it he was at the bridge.

The bridge, the bridge where a month before, his girlfriend jumped from.

Depression is like that of a tidal wave. It is one that comes without warning and so fast you can get swept away.

His girlfriend had been getting better. Or had she?  
The only time Gerard attempted suicide was a few years ago. It was after the death of his grandmother that had seemed to shake the foundations of his life. Fast forward to 2017, and he berated himself for his mistakes and his stupidity. Not noticing how much Elizabeth was sinking into it.

When the funeral came, Gerard lamented to how it could have been, how he proposed to the girl that stole and broke his heart.

He wore a black suit with a striking red tie, red dusted eyes blending with the red of cheeks rosy with tears. 

The theme was "black and red." Lizzie's favourite colors. Proceedings a mockery of a wedding in all its finery.

His best friend, Raymond 'Ray' Toro, dressed similarly, bold red shirt and dark waistcoat, his usual smiles absent.

His brother, in a leather jacket and red scarf, broke his stony facade to comfort his brother. 

Lizzie's mom said they looked like a boy band, a failed attempt at a joke to lighten the somber tone.

Gerard sighed, and his warm breath formed smoky spirals in the sky. It was winter now, and most of New York was bitter with frost and snow.

He tugged his jacket further over his shoulders and leant against the railing.

Gerard thought of her younger brother. He was only seven or eight, too young to understand what was going on. His almost happy eyes as he looked at Gerard and said in an earnest voice "Is her ghost going to come and get the roses?"

He scoffed and looked into the murky water. "There's no such thing as ghosts." He held up the bouquet and looked at it.

He took a deep breath and threw it and the ring off the edge of the bridge.

He stayed there until his fingers felt numb and his bones were stiff. He checked his phone. He had a message from his brother telling him to meet him at the JFK International Airport.

He hailed a cab- Hell if he was walking any more today- and got to JFK as quickly as it could take him.

His brother, Michael 'Mikey' Way, was outside waiting for him.

"Hey, Mikey." Gerard said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Gee. How's things?" Mikey was four years younger than Gerard, at twenty three.

"Shitty." He shrugged, not wanting to go into more detail.

"So, I wanted to ask..." Mikey sighed and checked his watch. "Do you wanna come stay in Monroeville with me for a bit?"

Mikey had moved from New Jersey to a small town, Monroeville, when he was eighteen. He now worked as an editor, a decent job that he enjoyed well enough.

Ray lived there too. He was a librarian for a library always made brighter when Ray stepped in it, shadows shrinking from his smiles.

"Elaborate." Gerard fished a crumpled cigarette packet out of his pocket and lit the last one, clicking his lighter a few times before it sparked up.

"If you keep walking the same footsteps as Lizzie, you'll never get over it." Mikey insisted, putting a hand to Gerard's shoulder and drawing his gaze. 

There was a long pause. All you could hear was the sound of Gerard sucking on his cigarette and blowing smoke into the chilled air. "It's been a month. I doubt I ever will. But.."

"But?"

"I guess I have wanted to high-tail it out of this dump. Bob keeps asking me if I've tried to bleed my wrists dry yet. My boss saying he's gonna 'give me time' which is a kind way of firing me."

Mikey adjusted his glasses. "So you'll come."

"Yeah.. Yeah I guess I will. But you've got a year to convince me I can get over her, lil' brother."

"One hour to pack, make it quick." Mikey smiled softly, watching as Gerard hailed another taxi back to his apartment.


End file.
